1. Technical Field
This invention relates to medicated patches and, more particularly, to a medicated patch for treating bee and wasp stings.
2. Prior Art
Because of the ease of access, dynamics of application, large surface area, vast exposure to the circulatory and lymphatic networks, and non-invasive nature of the treatment, the delivery of pharmaceutically-active agents through the skin has long been a promising concept. This is true whether the bioavailability desired is systemic, dermal, regional or local.
Many medical formulations topically applied onto human body surfaces are in the form of pastes, gels, ointments, cream, and solutions less than solid states that are vulnerable to being wiped off inadvertently or flowing away from the application site. For example, after a solution formulation is applied onto human skin, it can flow away quickly and thus, result in a short contact time with the original application site. After a cream is applied onto the skin of an arm, it can be rubbed off in the daily activities, if not protected by a cover. It would be advantageous to have a means of covering the medication after it is applied.
The advantages of topical delivery include, but are not limited to: avoidance of the risks associated with parenteral treatment; elimination of the inconveniences of parenteral treatment; avoidance of the variable rates of absorption and metabolism inherent in oral treatment; increasing the continuity of drug administration by permitting delivery of agents with short biological half-lives; and elimination of gastrointestinal irritation resulting from exposing the gastrointestinal tract to pharmaceutical actives, preservatives, tableting agents, and the like. Most importantly, topical delivery possesses the potential for effectively treating conditions which are local in nature (or which exhibit local manifestations), systemically as well as locally with the same treatment regimen. This is especially true for incidents of bee or wasp stings.
Accordingly, a need remains for a medicated patch for treating bee and wasp stings in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a medicated patch that is effective, easy to apply, remains affixed for a useful period of time, and is reasonable in cost for the consumer. Such medicated patches are conveniently packaged separately and eliminate the immediate pain that occurs when a person is stung by a bee or wasp. The medicated patches also reduce the swelling associated with stings of that nature. Advantageously, the medicated patch for treating bee and wasp stings is produced in variety of different skin tone colors, such that no one has to feel self-conscious when wearing the medicated patch.